Butterfly
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: It's the London 2060 Olympics. You can probably guess the rest. Sneak peak- 'USA- 400m Butterfly- Gordon TRACY.'
1. qualifacation

_**I don't own any of the franchises used.**_

 _ **Ages: Scott-23/John-21/Virgil-18/Gordon-15 (4**_ _ **th**_ _ **year of secondary school.)/Alan-13(2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **year of secondary school.). Set My Limit-verse but I'm making Gordon ginger and John blond.**_

 _ **In honor of the Rio 2016 Olympic Games...**_

 _ **I present the London 2060 Olympic Games.**_

 _ **(Some things will be different from how it is now but there is a 44 year difference. 1 for each event where possible.)**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

Butterfly:

.

"Gordon Tracy!"

"Whaa?"

15 year old Gordon stared up at his Tutor/history teacher groggily.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Tracy. Why are you sleeping in my history lesson? Does the Constitution bore you?"

Sleeping? Gordon hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep.

"No sir, I only got back from Omaha earlier this morning. I'm tired."

Mr Carter sighed, "Any why, pray tell, were you in Omaha?"

Gordon smirked, "The Olympic trials, Sir."

The teacher seemed taken aback and considering how many times he complained about Gordon's swimming patterns.

"And?"

"I don't know sir. They announce it at 1:30 today."

People all around the classroom were whispering.

"Well, anyone who wants to come and watch at second break is free to. Now back to history..."

Mr Carter always was one of the nicest teachers.

.

.

.

Periods 1, 2, 3 and 4 went at a snails pace but eventually 1:25 arrived and the bell rung. Gordon and his friends ran to HI3 and sat on the front table. Surprisingly people were already there and people flooded in after them as well, Alan included.

Lot's of them wished Gordon good luck, though a few told him he was going to fail. 'Guess not all people like gingers, huh?'

1:30 struck and the whiteboard flicked on,

 **"And that was the USA Fencing team. Now onto swimming..."**

The whole room leaned closed in anticipation.

 **"For once we have a swimmer in every event, let's see...**

 **Males:**

 **100m breaststroke: 24 yr old Kevin Chance from NYC, NY.**

 **200m breaststroke: 18 yr old Cole D'winters from Barrow, AK.**

 **100m backstroke: 23 yr old Marty McCarthy from Albany, NY.**

 **200m backstroke: 23 yr old River Gregson from Ocala, FL.**

 **50m freestyle: 21 yr old Rob Writely from Columbia, MO.**

 **100m freestyle: 28 yr old Will Drown from Norman, OK.**

 **200m freestyle: 27 yr old Darren Smith from Peoria, IL.**

 **300m freestyle: 30 yr old Don Mason from Marineville, CA.**

 **400m freestyle: 28 yr old Colin Campbell from Tulsa, OK.**

 **1500m freestyle: 20 yr old Ben Foster from Tucson, AZ.**

 **200m medley: 25 yr old Nick Foster from Tucson, AZ.**

 **400m medley: 21 yr old Kai Tidee from Maui, Honolulu, HI.**

 **4x100m freestyle relay: 29 yr Peter Dyneley, 28 yr Shane Rimmer, 29 yr David Holliday and 26 yr Jeremy Wilkin from Cedar Rapids, IA.**

 **4x200m freestyle relay: 25 yr Matt Zimmerman, 24 yr David Graham, 23 yr Ray Barrett and 22 yr Charles Tingwell from Minot, ND.**

 **4x100m medley relay: 24 yr John Tate, 24 yr Nick Tate, 23 yr Paul Maxwell and 26 yr Derek Meddings from Reno, NV.**

 **Marathon: 31 yr old David Jones from Omaha, NE.**

 **100m butterfly: 28 yr old Thomas Sangster from Montrose, CO.**

 **200m butterfly: 27 yr old Rasmus Hardiker from Midland, TX.**

 **And 400m Butterfly: 15 yr old Gordon Tracy from Belvue, KS.**

 **And onto Females..."**

The room was silent for what seemed like forever as Gordon mouthed, "I did it. I made it into the Olympics."

Then Alan laughed, "Dude, we just got a free trip to London."

Then the cheering started.

.

.

.

Gordon was ecstatic. He was going to the Olympics. When he got home he found Scott, John and Virgil had all managed to take time off their work to come along with his Dad and Grandma.

The town decided it could cram all 200 residents of Belvue into the school's main hall to watch Gordon's events. (There are 207 people but the Tracy's make 7.)

Gordon increased his training, he had to win. Lot's of people asked him why he was going and his answer was always the same,

"It depends who you ask. My coach says I'm going to get my feet wet. My dad says I'm going to do my best. My brothers say I'm going so I can follow my dream and prove all those hours of driving me to training were worth it. My friends say I want attention. My grandma says I'm going to prove the training paid off. I think, no I know, I'm going for gold. So yeah, it depends who you ask."


	2. Packing

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**_

 _ **NOTICE: I'm changing the rules. A nation can have more than one swimmer in each race. The USA doesn't though.**_

 _ **If anyone wants to make up a MALE swimmer for one of the races I'll need name and nationality. Not USA.**_

 _ **As always: I don't own any of the franchises I use.**_

 _ **Here's part two...**_

Butterfly:

What to take? That was Gordon's question. School had ended and he was packing for his trip to London. He would be staying _alone_ in the Olympic Village. While his family was close to the village, it wasn't the same. He had 4 brothers, one was always around. He would be lonely.

He already had his Olympic swim uniform (shorts and cap) as well as his luminous orange goggles (courtesy of his brothers). Scott had bought a similar pair before his first ever competition and he had always had a pair since. They were his lucky charm.

Then there were his training shorts (also glowing orange (also from Scott originally)) and his everyday clothes. He had a camera, his phone and a wallet filled half with money (rich dad to the rescue) and half with photos (majority either prank reminders, mugshots of his brothers or ridiculous memories).

He would be flying with the rest of the USA swimmers and he was quite excited. This would be the second Olympics for all of them.

.

.

.

The plane was fancy. All of the other swimmers seemed to know each other as well. He felt like such an outsider. They were still nice as they needlessly introduced themselves though. As he sat back down midflight he dropped his wallet and all of the photos spilled out. Such a clutz.

David Graham helped him pick them back up and the relay swimmer smirked, "You got a big family kid. That or a weird choice of friends."

Gordon grinned as he saw which picture David was holding, "They're my brothers. That's Scott (Pink), John (Green), Virgil (yellow) and Alan (blue)." He pointed to each brother in turn.

David nodded, "And why exactly do you all have neon hair styles in this photo?"

Gordon laughed and realised almost all of the other swimmers had come to listen and were all looking at the photo, "Umm, well, last year some kids at school were making fun of my ginger hair so I decided to show them I was proud of it by dyeing my hair luminous orange for the last week of school. Most of the students loved it. The teachers looked like they wanted to kill me though, all of my brothers were smart, well behaved students. I only want to swim and mess around with my friends. And don't get me started on my dad's reaction. Scott laughed when he found out because luminous orange has been my lucky tradition since my first competition. He wasn't laughing as hard when I dyed his hair pink though. All of his Air Force buddies loved it. I am known as the family prankster."

Kai smiled, "Nice."

.

.

.

Gordon stared down at the Village. He had only just realised that the USA team alone had more people than Belvue. It was scary. He still had to go to the opening ceremony. They had arrived a week ago and he was loving every moment, even everyones 'love' of his orange training shorts.. He ran down the stairs and to the team.

David smiled, "We thought you'd gotten lost, Copper-top."

Gordon laughed. He was the youngest swimmer on the team but he was respected by all the other swimmers and quite a few of the other Olympians. Some were still rude though. Most of them thought he was just there to test the water but he was going for gold. Many of the swimmers understood that.

There go Greece. There go Belgium. There go France. There go Mongolia. There's Russia. Here we go. Big smiles and wave. Look a camera. Wave to everyone currently in Wamego High School in Belvue. This is so fun.

Gordon collapsed onto his bed. The ceremony was over and he had one day before his event. He was ready to swim.


	3. Swimming

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

 _ **I don't own any franchises I use yadda, yadda, yadda.**_

 _ **Like before, if anyone had a MALE swimmer they want me to use I need a name and nationality (Not USA).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **i added a minute to all the times to make them more realistic.**_

Butterfly:

Gordon looked around. They had a few minutes before the race and were lined up. He was in lane 5. On his left was French swimmer Samson Soucy and on his right was Chinese swimmer Lan Huang. Both were easily 6ft 8 and in comparison to his 5ft 4 it was comedic, and, never to pass up a chance to make people laugh, Gordon did what he knew best.

He sized up both swimmers dramatically before placing his hands to his cheeks with his mouth open. He them placed one hand on his forehead and pretended to sway as if about to faint. He must have looked preposterous but everyone was laughing. The spectators, the other swimmers, everyone.

The whistle sounded for them go get ready. He pulled his cap over his ginger hair and his luminous goggles over his eyes before he got onto the podium, deadly serious. No time for jokes.

"Ready."

In and out.

"Set."

In and out.

"GO!"

He was diving at the word go started. He felt the water rush over him. He swam.

.

.

.

Less than a minute later the pool lit up. He touched the pad. He then caught his breath and looked at the scoreboard. The results were shocking to say the least.

1- China- Lan HUANG- 1.44.86.

2- USA- Gordon TRACY- 1.44.88

3- France- Samson SOUCY- 1.46.26

4- Great Britain- John SMITH- 1.46.98

5- France- Francis OLIVIER- 1.47.15

6- Patagonia- Jose ABARCA- 1.47.49

7- Romania-Cristi DALCA- 1.47.78

8- Rep of Ireland- Tom O'MALLEY- 1.47.8

Wait...1.44.88.

"HELL YEAH!"

Oops.


End file.
